Jak Turns Back
by Rasengirl19
Summary: Jak, Daxter, Keira and Samos finally return from Haven City to Sandover Village after four long years. Keira has found a way to turn Jak back to normal from his Dark Eco self. Will it work?
1. Through the Portal

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR AM PART OF THE MAKING OF JAK AND DAXTER

This story is dedicated to a very amazing an cool writer who inspired this story. Her name is blueflower1549! Enjoy.

"Jak! Hurry up!!! We have to get through before the portal closes!!!" Keira, the pretty, emerald-eyed mechanic yelled to the buff, handsome, and now, slightly mean spirited, Jak Mar. There was a giant vortex of wind as the blue, round portal; leading Jak, Keira, Daxter, and Samos back home from the hell hole they called Haven City, was trying to suck them in to its grasp. It had been 4 years since they had been back to Sandover Village which was now Haven City. Keira and Samos had worked so hard to find a way to go back the three hundred years that went by. Finally, they were going home.

"I'M COMING KEIRA!! I JUST HAVE TO SWITCH THIS GEAR TO MAKE SURE IT STAYS OPEN!!!" Jak yelled back to Keira. "DAXTER!! HOLD ON TO MY SHOULDER, NOBODY IS GETTING LEFT BEHIND!!!" Daxter, the tiny, orange ottsel with goggles on his head looked at his best friend with wide eyes. Jak could see the fear in Daxter's eyes but decided to ignore it for the good of all of them.

"HURRY UP YOU NINCOMPOOP!!! WE DON'T HAVE AN ETERNITY!!" Samos, the green, booger looking sage of life eco yelled at Jak as he struggled to hold on to something as the wind was pulling him in to the portal. He and Keira were both waiting for Jak to flip the switch which would allow them about 45 seconds to get through the portal.

"OKAY!! IM READY! LET'S GO DAX!!!" Jak told his partner.

Daxter gave him a reassuring look, closed his eyes and held on to Jak's shirt with all of his strength.

Jak let go of the gears he was turning and ran to the portal. He then, at the top of his lungs yelled, "GO!!!!!"

The first of them to go into the portal was Keira. She jumped in and started yelling as the vortex spun her around through some sort of subspace. She felt nauseous and decided that to stop the disgusting feeling, she would close her eyes, however the feeling wouldn't go away and just told her self to bare it.

Back at the entrance to the portal, Samos jumped in and yelled, "KEIRA!! TAKE MY HAND WHEN I GET NEAR YOU!!!"

Jak and Daxter were next in line to go through. "Ready?" Jak asked the scared looking ottsel.

"JUST GO!" Daxter yelled at Jak, his eyes still closed.

They had about 15 more seconds to go in. Jak knew he didn't have much time. He jumped in and held on to Daxter.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Jak yelled for a while, he didn't know how long. He then fell on something really hard. He passed out after that. Jak awoke a couple hours later. He opened his eyes and saw one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. They were two beautiful green eyes staring at him. He then saw blue hair and goggles around a neck. He came to his senses and realized it was Keira. He got up off the floor and stared at her.

"Jak? Are you alright? You fell pretty hard! Look!! We're home!!! We're in Sandover Village!" Keira exclaimed in her raspy voice that Jak found cute.

"You have the most beautiful eyes…" Jak said to Keira. He looked a little dazed but he was telling the truth.

"Uh…" Keira blushed in the most fluorescent red Jak had ever seen.

"Jak? Buddy? What's up?" Daxter asked his best friend.

"JAK!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? WHO SAID YOU COULD FLIRT WITH MY DAUGHTER??? CERTAINLY NOT ME!!!" Samos yelled at Jak.

"Umm, sorry…wait…we're home??? It worked??" Jak asked his friends looking completely confused.

"Yeah!! I can't believe it myself. We're actually home, in our own time..." Keira said while looking around the room nostalgically. "Hey Jak, do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Uh, sure Keira. I'd love to. Let's go. I want to see our village again." Jak said while smiling.

"Good, because there's something important we have to talk about." Keira replied.

"OKAY! Well then me and old green stuff here will go talk to the villagers or something. See you later Jak!!!" Daxter said to his friend cheerfully.

"Alright Keira. Just be careful." Samos said to his daughter as he left his hut.

"Daddy, for the past four years I've had to go through the most dangerous experiences of my life! I think an afternoon with Jak will be the safest thing I've done in a really long time." Keira replied reassuring her nervous father.

"Alright, alright. I trust you Keira. But Jak, BE CAREFUL WITH MY LITTLE CUPCAKE!!!!" Samos yelled at Jak.

"Yeah yeah…don't worry. See you guys later. Let's go Keira." Jak said.

"Sure." Keira replied.

_**Find out what happens on Jak and Keira's walk in the next chapter!!!**_


	2. At The Beach

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE MAKING OF OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH JAK AND DAXTER.

Enjoy.

Jak and Keira started down to Sentinel Beach, neither of them saying anything to the other, just enjoying the fact that they were home. They took in all the familiar sights, including the villager's huts, the strange, mountainous rocks and the white sand and lovely ocean as they neared the beach. Finally, other than the calm sound of the waves, Jak broke the silence by saying, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…I'm not sure if you're going to like it or not, but while we were in Haven City, I sort of figured out something that I didn't think was possible." Keira told Jak in her raspy voice that Jak found quite cute.

"Okay, what is it?" Jak looked interested.

"You know how in those four years that we were there, two of them kind of well, made you, different…like all the dark eco crap that totally changed you?"

"Yeah..." Jak looked down at the ground trying not to remember the torturous processes that he had to go through as a test subject.

"Well, I found a way, to…well…change you back, back to your original self." Keira stared at Jak to see if she could read his expression.

"Uh…wow…umm…" Jak was pretty speechless.

"ONLY IF YOU WANT TO CHANGE BACK OKAY??? I just thought you might want to know, I don't know…maybe it's a bad idea…I mean I'm not sure it's going to work but…well…" Keira sort of just kept rambling on. Jak stared at her and thought for a moment on what he was going to say next.

"Uh…Keira…" Jak interrupted the completely out-of-control girl. "Do YOU want me to change back?"

"Well, umm…I…think….I…may…uh…well…let's…I…"

"Shhhh…Keira, just tell me," Jak said as he gently put a finger on Keira's mouth.

Keira's face turned a deep shade of red. She said through her closed lips, with Jak's finger on them "Well…to be honest…yeah. I sort of want you to change back."

"Uh, do you not like me the way I am now?" Jak asked the green-eyed mechanic.

"NO! That's not it!!! I…aww…man…why did I even bring this conversation up!!! Stupid Keira! STUPID!!!" Keira then proceeded to beat herself on the head with her hand.

"Keira!! Stop!! It's no problem!" Jak tried to stop Keira from hitting herself.

"No! Really, I'm sorry! I didn't mean…I just…I WANT MY OLD FRIEND BACK!! NOT THIS TOTALLY MACHO, EVIL SORT OF GUY!! I WANT MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND THAT I SORT OF HAD A CRUSH ON!!!" Keira was shaking with anger, embarrassment, sadness, and whatever other emotions she had inside.

"Keira!! It's fine!! I'll change..WAIT…you had a crush on me?" Jak gave her a small smile and then he hugged her. He knew she needed it.

"Well, you were really cute back then…" Keira said into Jak's shoulder.

"What? And I'm not cute now??"

"I can't say you're cute anymore…" as she broke away from his arms.

"Okay. Well then, if you want me to go back. I will. For you."

Keira looked at Jak with an incredulous look on her face. "For me?"

"Yeah. I'm ready when you are." Jak assured her.

"Uh, okay! I'll get everything ready. But, it will probably take a few days before it's completely ready. Actually, I'll need you to do something you haven't done in a while. I need you to collect some power cells." She started to laugh.

"Of course. Power cells, they won't ever be rid from my life will they? Okay, from the villagers and other stuff right? Okay, as long as you'll be there with me." Jak gave her a smile. "By the way, I like your laugh."

Keira blushed and then said, "I…uh…I just want to say, thank you." She then enveloped him in a really tight hug. Jak blushed as well and returned the gesture by tightly but gently wrapping his arms around her.

"You're welcome. It's all for you anyway." He slid her arms off of him, took her hand and sat down on the soft sand with her, watching the ocean.

So, Jak and Keira spent the day just sitting and talking about their adventures in Haven City, apart from each other, however, they weren't too apart from each other now. In fact, unconsciously, they were lying down next to each other with their fingers lightly intertwined .They were enjoying so much that they didn't notice the loud noises coming from the village, of Samos and Daxter trying to do a favor to one of the villagers, and trying to catch a run-away pet for them.

_**So wait till the next chapter when they start collecting cells! Sorry that this chapter was so uneventful! I promise next chapter will be better!!**_


	3. Dinner At Jak's

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO THE MAKING OF JAK AND DAXTER.

Enjoy.

"Okay, I guess we should go meet my dad and Daxter in the village." Keira said to Jak.

"Sure, let's go."

Jak and Keira had spent the day on the beach talking to each other. It was now evening and the sun was setting, making the sky illuminate with orange, pink and purple. It definitely was a sight to see. They started to walk towards the houses that made up Sandover Village. Keira and Jak approached Samos and Daxter. Both Daxter and Samos looked like they had just run a marathon…actually they basically had. They went around and around the entire village trying to catch one of the villager's pets.

"So I take it that you two had a good time on your EXTREMELY LONG WALK???? JAK I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD TAKE MY DAUGHTER ON A WALK, NOT ANOTHER 4 YEAR ADVENTURE!!!" Samos started to yell at Jak. He then proceeded to hit Jak's head with his staff.

"Ow…yeah yeah. Sorry, we shouldn't have taken so long. We were just talking." Jak tried to reason with Samos.

"Oh Daddy, don't worry. We have the rest of our lives now!!! There isn't anything to worry about anymore! Oh, by the way, Jak has agreed to…well…you know…what we were talking about." Keira told her dad.

"Really? Well now Jak, I think this is the smartest thing you've ever done." Samos said with a smile on his face.

"And what exactly did I do?" Jak asked.

"YOU'VE MADE KEIRA HAPPY!!! WHAT?? YOU CAN'T TELL?? MY GOODNESS!!! I THINK DAXTER'S STUPIDITY IS RUBBING OFF ON YOU!!!!" Samos yelled and hit Jak again.

"WHAT IS GOING ON??? CAN ANYBODY TELL THE LOST OTTSEL??? I'M SO CONFUSED!!!" Daxter interjected.

"Well, uh…I don't know if you'll like this Dax, but Keira asked me if I wanted to change back to my non-dark eco self. And I…said…yes. What do you think?" Jak told Daxter as calmly as he could.

Daxter stood there with a completely blank look on his face. He was trying to process exactly what Jak had just told him.

"Uhhh…well…" Daxter had finally said after almost 6 minutes. "I guess…it's…well…yeah…I kind of want my mute, less angry friend. Yeah…sure! GO FOR IT!!! But...how are you going to do it?" Daxter asked.

"Well, Keira said that we have to go back to our oldest profession. Can you guess what that is?" Jak said with a smirk. Keira was watching his face and when he smiled, her heart skipped a beat and her face turned red.

"LEMME GUESS….COLLECTING POWER CELLS???" Daxter said yelling.

"DO YOU MIND NOT YELLING SO MUCH??? ITS ALMOST NIGHT TIME AND NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR YOUR INCESSENT CHATTERBOX VOICE AT THIS HOUR!!!" Samos yelled almost as loudly as Daxter.

"LOOK WHO'S YELLING!!!" Daxter shot back.

"Will you both just be quiet? Please?" Keira said as sweetly as she could without offending her father.

"Sorry Keira. Alright, then I suppose we'll just wait until morning to start working on this project. Then, you two can go and collect some power cells from around the village." Samos said.

"You mean three of us. I'm going with them tomorrow Dad." Keira told her father.

"Alright Keira. Just be careful! I don't want these two hooligans getting you into trouble." Samos advised his green eyed daughter.

"Don't worry Daddy. Besides, you can tell me that all you want tomorrow." She then gave her loving, green father a peck on the cheek.

"So, do you want to come to my house? We can have dinner there." Jak asked his friends.

"Sure, sounds like a plan! Let's go Dad!" Keira said happily.

"Well, your house is my house isn't it?" Daxter said.

"Yeah yeah. At least the last time I checked, we were roommates." Jak told Daxter.

"Okay guys, enough talk, I'm starving!! Let's go!!!" Keira said.

Jak smiled at how happy Keira was. Keira saw it and again turned red. Jak noticed and he then asked her, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! C'mon, let's eat." Keira said.

Jak then took Keira's hand and led her and the rest of the gang towards his house. Daxter noticed his best friend's sudden attraction to the beautiful mechanic. Daxter just smiled to himself while Keira did the same thing, it's just that her body temperature rose and her cheeks turned cherry red. Jak felt her hand become hot and smiled at her. He didn't know exactly what made him smile, he just thought she was cute.

_**So again, this chapter was completely uneventful. And I know I promised that this chapter would be better, sorry…GIMME A BREAK!!! SORRY SORRY!!! Ahhhh, okay never mind. So just look at the next chapter when they ACTUALLY start collecting power cells. Again, I'm sorry!!!**_


	4. Race To The Mayor

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT JAK AND DAXTER OR PERTAINING TO JAK AND DAXTER.

_**This story is dedicated as a Christmas present to blueflower1594. (Hope you like it blue)**_

_**Enjoy. **_

Jak, Daxter, Keira and Samos had the best meal that anyone in Sandover Village could make. Who knew that Jak could cook? The group spent the evening enjoying the meal and they all went on Jak's porch and looked up into the sky until it was time for Keira and Samos to return to their giant hut.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early?" Jak asked Keira.

"Yup!! I'm looking forward to it!" Keira replied.

"Well, good night then…"Jak said to Keira with a look of sorrow.

"Good night to you too. See you later." Keira said with as much sadness.

"Sweet dreams…"Jak said.

"OKAY!! GOOD NIGHT, BOTH OF YOU!!! SHEESH YOU GUYS NEVER STOP!!!" Daxter yelled as he walked back into his and Jak's house.

Both Jak and Keira turned bright red and Jak went inside as Keira went back to her house. As the night went on, Jak and Keira slept, having sweet dreams about the day to come.

The next morning, Keira got up, cleaned herself up and got dressed. She went down to her father's room to see if he was awake. Samos the green sage was up and about, looking for something.

"Good morning Daddy, what are you doing?" Keira asked her father.

"Oh, hello Keira, I'm looking for the plans that we drew up in order for our project to start working. Do you know where they are?" Samos asked with a bit of panic in his voice.

"Dad, you're holding them in your hand." Keira said with a bored expression on her face.

"Oh, well thank you Keira. You know, you always have to help Daddy in his old age." Samos replied. "So what are you going to do today?"

"I'm going to go collect power cells with Jak! Actually I just came to say hi, I'm going to head out now! Bye!!" Keira said while jogging away.

"Okay! I'll be here working on the plans!" Samos yelled back.

Keira walked on until she came to Jak's place in the village. She went up to the door and then started thinking of how she and Jak were going to spend ALL DAY together, so she pulled her shirt and made it look nice, smoothed out her hair and put on some chapstick that she had in her pocket. Then, when she was about to knock on the door, she thought, "_Wait, what the heck am I doing??? Since when do I care what anybody thinks of me?? Even if it is Jak, he should like me for who I am, not what I look like." _With this huge burst of pride, she wiped the chapstick off with the back of her hand and tossed her hair about so that it looked good but not too neat. She then knocked on the door. Jak then came to open the door for her.

"Hey!" Keira said. "So, are you ready to go power cell hunting?"

"Hey Keira, yeah I'm ready, but Dax isn't. I have no clue what he's doing in his room." Jak replied.

"I'M TRYING TO GET MY PANTS ON!!! JUST HOLD ON FOR A SECOND! Sheesh, so impatient." Daxter yelled back.

"Daxter, you've been in there for the past half an hour. You know what? Me and Keira are leaving without you. Just catch up when you're ready okay?" Jak said to his furry, ottsel friend.

"Alright alright. You two love birds go and find some power cells."

Jak just rolled his eyes and Keira blushed without him seeing.

"So, where should we start?" Jak asked the mechanic.

"Hmm, well I think the person who would most likely have a power cell in the village would be the mayor. And besides, he always had some problem that you had to go and fix right? Just because four years passed, I don't think he's stopped being the clumsy man he is right?" Keira said to Jak.

Jak laughed, "Yeah I guess not. Alright let's go. Hey, just for fun, wanna race? We haven't done that since we were kids!"

"You're on tough guy. But, let's make this interesting. If I win, you…have toooo…oh I got it! You have to carry me throughout the entire village. No matter where we go, just for today! You have to carry me." Keira said to Jak while smiling.

"Alright, you got it. But what if I win? How about…you have to…CARRY DAXTER AROUND THE ENTIRE DAY." Jak laughed evilly.

"What???? Why would I want to carry Daxter around?? Carrying me around isn't that bad right?" Keira exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know why you would want to carry Dax around. But carrying you is a breeze! If I don't get a challenge, at least one of us should!!" Jak replied with a smirk on his face.

Keira blushed. "You actually like carrying me?"

"Well, it's really funny to watch you because whenever I carry you around and run, you start giggling like a little girl and you act all cute." Jak smiled.

Keira laughed and then suddenly put a serious face on. "Fine! If I win, you carry me, and if you win, I'll carry around Daxter! Are you ready???"

"I was born ready Keira!" Jak replied.

"Alright then, on your mark…get set…GO!!" Keira yelled. She then launched into the fastest run she could.

Jak and Keira ran and ran, Jak might be a great and mighty warrior now but Keira was just as agile and quick. She and Jak were about tied as they kept running, heading straight for their target. Keira started to slow down but then sped back up again when she saw Jak was getting a little bit ahead. As she was running, she saw something from the corner of her eye in the distance. It was blue and shiny. She wanted to get it, although it was a little far from the path that they were on. Keira knew she had to have it, she might not beat Jak but she knew she and Jak would be tied. Keira ran faster and deviated from the path and ran through the blue ball. Keira then ran as fast as she could, leaving Jak in the dust. The blue ball was blue eco, the eco of motion. She felt the energy running through her veins and muscles and sprinted forward with all of her might.

"Hey!!! THAT'S CHEATING KEIRA!!" Jak yelled.

"HOW IS IT CHEATING? WE NEVER SAID THAT WE COULDN'T USE ECO!!!" Keira yelled back as strongly.

Jak ran faster although he knew he would never be able to catch up with Keira. He knew that carrying Keira wasn't at all hard and he actually would have liked to do it, but he couldn't let her have the satisfaction of winning this race. Keira was the toughest girl he knew so if he beat her, he would be even stronger. As hard as he tried though, Jak could not catch up with the fast moving mechanic so he did what he thought was the best thing to do…he tackled her. Jak caught Keira around the waist and they fell and tumbled down a small slope finally ending up in front of the mayor's house at the same time. Somehow, it ended up that Keira was lying on top of Jak, her face completely facing his. They stared at each other for a minute, wondering exactly what just happened. When they realized the position they were in, they immediately got up and dusted themselves off.

Keira then looked at Jak and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR???? I WAS TOTALLY GONNA WIN AND THEN YOU JUST SUDDENLY COME UP AND SURPRISE ATTACK ME??? Sounds to me Jak, that you just don't like losing do you?"

"Th…that…that is completely untrue Keira!! And besides, you cheated anyway!! You can't use blue eco!!" Jak argued.

"Says who? If you fell off a cliff when we were running, you could have used green eco and I wouldn't have cared!" Keira retorted.

"But that's just for health! YOU USED MOTION ECO!! That's cheating!"

"Alright, fine, I "cheated." It doesn't matter anyways because you just attacked me!!"

"Oh, right, sorry about that." Jak went up to Keira and put a stray hair behind her ear. "I had an impulse. But you gotta admit, it was fun." Jak smiled at Keira.

Keira laughed and blushed. "Well, yeah…it was pretty fun. Hey, we should get going to the mayor's house!"

"Yeah. Let's go." Jak looked at Keira and suddenly out of nowhere, picked her up in his arms wedding style.

"JAK!! What are you doing???" Keira started to giggle and squeal just like Jak had said.

"Well, you technically won…but I guess so did I, so when we see Daxter, I guess you'll have to carry him while I'm carrying you." Jak said while making a smile that made Keira feel hot in Jak's arms. "Besides, like I said, you're cute to carry." He winked at the already gushing mechanic as they walked into the mayor's house.

_**Alright, I completely apologize!! I broke my promise. They didn't start collecting power cells. PLZ DON'T KILL ME!!! I just thought that this could be a fluffy, cute chapter. Next chapter, next chapter. Don't worry guys, keep reading and stick with me here **_


	5. The First Power Cell

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH JAK AND DAXTER.

_**Okay guys, you have the right to kill me…I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been so busy…I…I…what the hell am I saying…I hate it when people talk about their problems in stories so I don't know why I'm doing it. Anyways…if you really want to know where I was for so long, message me or leave a comment…ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**_

Jak and Keira reached the mayor's house and knocked on the door. From inside they could hear things crashing to the floor and the mayor yelling.

**CRASH-BOOM!!!! **

Jak and Keira looked at each other briefly before the door flew open revealing the mayor of Sandover Village on the ground, lying on his back holding the door open with one hand. Keira and Jak looked around the room and found that it looked like a tornado hit it. There were books and papers scattered all over the room. A bird cage lay very far away from the pretty blue bird that was sitting peacefully on the window sill very much unlike the rest of the room and its owner.

"MAYOR!!! Are you alright?" Keira asked the disheveled man.

"Ughhh…oww…" replied the mayor.

"Let me help you Mayor." Jak coolly said. Jak then proceeded to take the man by the arms and pull him up right.

"Oh, thank you my boy…that was very…JAK!!!!" the mayor yelled. "KEIRA!!! WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN??? KEIRA, HOW IS YOUR FATHER? AND JAK WHERE IS THAT SMELLY ANIMAL THAT YOU ALWAYS CARRIED AROUND????"

Jak chuckled and then said to the mayor, "Hey Mayor, how have you been? Well, to answer all those questions, uh…we've been…traveling…and the smelly animal you were talking about would be Daxter."

"Well Jak, you most certainly have changed! You seem a lot more mature than when I saw you last. And Keira! How are you?" the mayor asked.

"I've been good Mayor. My dad is fine. He's at our house at the moment. If you want to go see him, you're most welcome to. Although, umm…I have a few questions." Keira said.

"Yes dear?" the mayor asked.

"For starters, what were you doing before we got here? It sounded like a zoo!" replied Keira.

"Oh, well, my pet bird was flying around out of his cage and I was trying to catch him…it didn't really work out too well…"

"Oh…I see…well um I also have a favor to ask of you…if you don't mind…"

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, me, Jak and my dad are working on a new project and we need some power cells. Do you happen to have any lying around that we could use?" Keira asked sweetly.

"Hm…power cells…power cells…let me see…" the mayor started to walk away from them and farther into his house, checking in random places for something.

"Uh, mayor…it's alright if you don't have one." Jak interjected.

"Oh no no! It's no trouble at all…AHA!!" the mayor called from the back of his house. "Come here you two!"

Jak and Keira proceeded to the other end of the house. They found the mayor rummaging through one of his messy desk drawers with the power cell on a table.

"Well, Keira, here you go!" the mayor gave the power cell to Keira who then in turn gave it to Jak by tossing it behind her back and Jak catching it and putting it into his pocket while looking the other way. Keira laughed a bit at how Jak tried to act so cool.

"Wow! Thanks Mayor! If you have any more spare ones lying around, please call us!" Keira told the mayor as they were about to leave.

"Well, actually. I do have another. I can give it to you if you catch my bird and put it in its cage!" the mayor replied.

"Um…Jak…? You up for it?" Keira asked her handsome friend.

"Sure. If you are." Jak said.

"Absolutely!" Keira replied.

"Good!! Then just tell me when it's done! I'll be upstairs!" the mayor then marched up the stairs, went into a room and closed the door behind him.

"You know, there are plenty of other power cells…we don't have to get this one." Keira told Jak.

"Yeah, but we already told him. Besides, you don't have to do anything. Just leave it to me." Jak said and smiled at Keira.

"Thanks, but I'll help. It's only fair after you carried me."

"I'm telling you, you really aren't heavy at all."

"Yeah but still." Keira blushed.

Jak walked up to her and wiped something off of her cheek. "You had something on your cheek." He let his hand rest on her face as he stared at her. As he gazed at her, he found her even more beautiful than he thought. Keira tried shifting her eyes to something else in the room but she found that she couldn't. She just wanted to keep staring at Jak.

"So…um…" Keira stuttered which broke them out of their trance.

Jak quickly put his hand down and then proceeded to run it through his hair. He then coughed. "Ahem…well…we better get to work then."

"Yeah. Hey…where's Daxter??"

_**Okay! So, they got their first power cell! Yayyy! Okay, well next chapter will be posted soon!**_


	6. Bird Catching

DISLCAIMER: I DON'T OWN OR HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE MAKING OF JAK AND DAXTER

_**Okay, I know you guys are pissed…uh…well I hope this chapter makes up for it…sorry…**_

Daxter had finally managed to get his pants on and was walking towards the mayor's house. He thought about finally coming home and being away from the horror that would eventually exist in another hundred years. But for now, he thought that being in Sandover was like a dream come true. He then thought about how this project of how they were going to turn Jak back to his old self was going to work out. He was lost in thought and kept walking for another five minutes. Suddenly he smashed into something hard.

"HEY BUDDY, WATCH WHAT YOU'RE CRASHING INTO DOWN HERE!" Daxter looked up and saw it was Jak. "Oh, hey Jak. Why are you standing outside?"

"Geez Dax…you take forever." Jak replied.

"Well, you have to spend a lot of time on yourself if you want to look this good." Daxter struck a pose. "Now answer my question!"

Jak rolled his eyes and then said, "Oh yeah, we have to catch the mayor's bird and put it back in the cage. He's going to give us a power cell in return."

"The mayor hasn't gotten much brighter since we left, I guess. The idiot is always losing things…"

"Daxter! Shhhh…the mayor is right upstairs!" Keira said to Daxter.

"Yeah? Well, I don't care if he hears every word I say be-." Daxter couldn't finish his sentence because Jak had picked up his little partner by the feet and was holding him upside down and looking at him with an amused expression.

"YO JAK! PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOT!"

"Alright, I'll put you down if you stop yelling and then you help us catch that bird." Jak said, coolly.

"Fine, fine."

"Okay, Daxter. It's still sitting on the windowsill so just sneak up on it and grab it." Said Keira.

"No problem, sister!" Daxter was now free from Jak's grasp and started walking to the window.

Jak had moved from his place in front of the door and stood next to Keira, leaning against the wall. "This will be a good laugh," Jak told the mechanic quietly. Keira giggled.

"Alright, you stupid parrot! Get ready to be caught by The Daxter!" Daxter yelled at the bird. The bird just looked at him, waiting for what Daxter was going to do. Daxter then leapt onto the windowsill and the blue bird easily flew to a shelf across the room. Daxter spent the next fifteen minutes chasing the bird by leaping at different items and proceeding to smash into them stupidly. Finally, he was out of breath and collapsed on the floor.

"Jak….you….try….getting….the…bird….this…is….so…tiring…." Daxter said to Jak between breaths.

Jak chuckled and then looked at Keira who was still giggling.

"What…are you two….laughing…about?" Daxter angrily said.

"Nothing. Now just be quiet and lay there." Jak said.

Jak then walked to the table that the little bird was now on. The bird looked at him, not sensing a threat. Jak just put his pointer finger on the table in front of the bird and waited patiently. The bird then hopped onto Jak's finger and stood there comfortably as Jak walked towards Keira and gently put the bird on her shoulder. The bird looked quite happy as did Keira as she cooed to the little bird. She then held her finger out like Jak did and the bird again hopped onto it. She then tenderly put the bird back in its cage and proceeded to clean up the mess that Daxter had made.

Daxter stood there mouth agape. Then he yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE? WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO DO ALL OF THAT AND TIRE MYSELF OUT?"

"For kicks." Jak smirked and Keira started to laugh. Jak then helped Keira with tidying the place. Finally after cleaning, Keira walked upstairs and knocked on the mayor's door. The mayor then opened the door and said to Keira, "Oh, have you caught my bird? Well thank you very much." He then sniffed the air. "What is that dreadful smell?"

"Uh…I think you're smelling Daxter. He's downstairs. He attempted to help catch your bird." Keira replied.

"I might need to spray some air freshener. Alright, well then, a deal is a deal. You have earned your second power cell from me! Just let me go get it. I'll be right back. The three of you can make yourselves at home," said the mayor. He then scurried off to another room.

"Thanks!" Keira called out.

Keira then walked downstairs and told Jak that the mayor would be right back and to wait there. Jak then leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. Keira then looked at him and blushed. He looked really hot, looking all badass. Keira then tried to focus on something else but found that her eyes couldn't find anything else of such interest. She then sat down on one of the mayor's couches. She still stole glances at Jak from the corners of her eyes. Finally, he caught her eyes and smiled at her. Her heart melted for possibly the hundredth time that day.

Of course, they were in plain sight so Daxter could see it all. Daxter might have been an idiot but he knew it was only a matter of time before Keira and Jak would get together. But for now, he just enjoyed teasing them.

"So you guys, what are you going to do today? Other than stare at each other until you go cross eyed." Daxter rolled his eyes and laughed to himself.

Both Jak and Keira blushed a deep red and shot Daxter dirty looks. They then looked opposite ways but Daxter could see that they were still trying to look at each other from the corners of their eyes. The mayor finally came downstairs with a power cell in his hand.

"Well, there you are! Eh…Daxter…nice…to see you…" the mayor said, less than whole heartedly.

"Yeah…same to you…" Daxter replied.

"Alright, here is your power cell. Thank you for catching my bird!"

"No problem Mayor. Well, we'll be on our way. See you around." Jak said as he took the power cell and deposited it into his pocket.

The trio then proceeded to walk out of the house. Keira then told them, "Well, we should probably go give the cells to my dad for safe keeping. After that, what do you want to do? Look for more power cells or just relax?"

"Well, we have all the time in the world, don't we? Besides, I still want to look at everything that I've missed…I can't tell you how good it is to be home…" Jak said as he stared into the sky.

"Ditto." Daxter said.

"Alright, sounds good to me!" Keira exclaimed. The three then walked back to her house and told Samos the good news that they had acquired two power cells. Samos then let them spend the day freely. They decided that they would go to the old ruins at Sentinel Beach and watch the day go by. As they were walking there, a crab came up to Daxter and pinched him on the butt. Daxter, being himself went and chased him which left Jak and Keira alone for some time.

"So, the first two power cells have been collected. Are you alright with this? I mean, you don't have to go through with it you know…I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to." Keira told Jak.

"No. If you want me to, I will. Keira, I would do anything for you. You know that right?" Jak replied quietly. The sun was setting so the sky was a beautiful burst of orange that set the perfect scene for the two of them. Keira looked down at her feet as Jak said this. She was starting to have second thoughts. She loved the sound of Jak's voice as it soothed her nerves. She liked Jak either way. And it didn't matter if he was the Jak she knew as a child or the Jak she knew in Haven City. She loved him all the same. She finally had to admit to herself that she loved this man. And she knew that she had to tell him soon.

Keira was lost in thought but finally said, "Thank you Jak. You know that you could just completely decline and I would be alright."

Jak had to prove that he would never decline anything she said. So, he lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes. Keira held on to the hand that was holding her chin. He then said quietly, "Keira, I don't know what to say. You seem to think that I would just ignore what you had to say. Hopefully this proves that everything you say matters to me. Everything." Jak said nothing more. He just slowly leaned in and kissed her sweetly and tenderly but let every emotion of love and care that he had for her into that kiss. Keira felt it. Keira felt every emotion that she had for him being sent back to her times ten. She knew at that very moment, without a doubt that she would love Jak Mar forever, no matter what kind of personality he had or what he looked like.

They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other's. "Jak…I have to tell you…right now…" Keira started.

"Yes?" Jak stroked her face lovingly.

"Jak…I love you…" Keira choked out.

"I love you too Keira. And I always will." Jak replied.

Keira wrapped her arms around Jak's neck as he put his arms around her waist and held her close. Keira rested her forehead on Jak's chest and she suddenly felt very tired. Her knees gave out and she almost slipped but Jak held her tightly and looking alarmed, gently sat down with her on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Jak said, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I'm taking an emotional and mental toll on myself." Keira replied.

"It's alright. Just rest." Jak then leaned up against the wall while sitting and stretched his legs out. He pulled Keira into his lap and she laid her head down on his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"Are you comfortable?" Jak asked her while smelling her sweet scented hair.

"Mmhmm…" Keira replied tiredly.

Finally Daxter came back after chasing the crab around. He saw his friend and Keira sitting there and decided that he would head home. He caught Jak's eye and signaled that he would see him later. He then walked away with a smile on his face.

After a fifteen minute nap, Keira awoke. She was still on Jak's lap and she checked to see if he was awake. He was, he was lovingly staring at her.

"Good morning beautiful." Jak said.

"Hey Jak." Keira replied while blushing furiously. "I guess we should head home then?"

"Yeah I think we should. You should sleep. You're really tired."

Jak and Keira walked hand in hand home to Keira's house. They said nothing to each other. They just enjoyed. They approached the house when suddenly Jak yanked Keira's arm which sent her flying towards him. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

Keira looked a little flustered. "What was that for? Not that I didn't like it…"

"I'm not sure…I just felt like I should." Jak then embarrassingly scratched the back of his head.

Keira giggled. "Well, my handsome macho man. Good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sweet dreams beautiful."

Keira went inside and Jak went back to his house. They both slept peacefully, but now they had to decide whether or not Jak would turn back or not. Although that decision, would be for the next morning to come.

_**Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Does this make up for the months of neglect? I'm really sorry by the way. But just so you know, I worked my butt off to make this chapter! Now I'm terribly exhausted. Alright. Next chapter might wrap things up I think…maybe not…I'm not sure yet.**_


End file.
